Double or Nothing
by ScytheOfChaos
Summary: Yun-seong is just your average college freshmen who will bet on anything, even on capturing the heart of a certain high school valedictorian, Talim. Yun-seong learns the hard way that there are consequences to his gambling. Yun/Tal Kilik/Xian subplot
1. Its Friday!

* * *

**Note**: If you have the time, I'd really like to know what you think so far.. So if you could **review **to lemme know how I'm doing I'd be **eternally grateful** :)

* * *

**Chapter#1**

His lungs were now begging for him to breathe but he dared not. Deep amber eyes peered over their hand at his, urging him to make a decision. A bead of sweat slowly trickled down the side of his face, making the intensity more evident.

Betraying his own apparent indifference he took in a gulp of air to ask a question. "You know that's the last of it don't you?"

A playful smile spread across Kilik's lips without revealing his true motive. "That's what you get for gambling it all away."

"I fold!" Yun-seong finally groaned as he threw his useless hand into the center of the small coffee table. "There's just no way that you're…"

His sentence caught in his throat as Kilik flashed his hand to him triumphantly. **8, 8, 4, 4, 2**. "... Bluffing."

Laughter quickly ensued as Maxi and Kilik poked fun at him. "Man! You are just too easy sometimes!"

Maxi managed to pick up Yun-seong's cards during his snickering and erupted into a laughing fit when he viewed his hand. "Kilik look! All spades: 5, 4, 3, 2, Ace! He had a straight!"

Yun-seong's face flushed red almost instantly; his anger and annoyance were quickly outgrowing his patience. "Ok! Alright! I get it! I'm an idiot, ya happy?"

"Indubitably," Kilik replied with a smirk as he gathered his winnings.

"That was the last of my paycheck you jerk!" He grumbled crossly.

"And that, children, is why we don't gamble away rent money!" Kilik announced in a know-it-all tone.

"You're annoying."

Maxi stood, having calmed his laughter to turn on the living room light. The others shielded their eyes in order to adjust themselves again as the small living space that was Yun-seong's apartment came into focus. "You really should consider cleaning this place up dude."

"Shut up already," Yun-seong groaned as he fell back onto his floor, littered with throw pillows and fast food wrappers.

"Yeah Maxi, leave him alone," Kilik jeered, "It's not like he plans on getting a girlfriend in the near future."

"Please, like I need some glorious bachelor pad to attract a girl."

"No, just to keep one," Kilik added with a chuckle.

"And your mom and sister don't count," Maxi added.

Yun-seong glared at Maxi playfully. "No, but _your_ mom and sister do."

Maxi choked on his own laughter as it was his turn to be ridiculed.

"Well, I'd love to stay but I have to go spend your mom's hard earned money," Kilik announced with a mocking bow.

"Enjoy, and tell your boyfriend 'hello' for me," Yun-seong called after him, earning a roar of laughter from Maxi.

"That leaves the score at Kilik-3, you-0 this week. You need to learn when to quit," Maxi commented as he ventured towards the fridge.

"I can quit whenever I wanna. I just never happen to '_wanna_' in time," he explained, defeated.

A rattling of glass bottles chimed through the space as Maxi pried the fridge door open. "Denial is step one my friend."

Yun-seong finally sat up with a dejected sigh. Running his fingers through his blood-red locks, his eyes panned over the room lazily in search of something to do.

"Maybe we should do something tonight, it _is_ Friday, and you can see if you've still got it," Maxi's suggestion caught him off guard.

"Dude please, save your breath. Nothing's changed. Clean apartment or not, chicks dig me," Yun-seong replied in a humorous tone.

"They dig for something alright," came Maxi's nearly inaudible cough.

"Come again?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything." Distress strained Maxi's voice as he tried to drop the topic he unintentionally brought upon them.

Discontent flickered across the redhead's features. "Maxi, there's this thing called 'guy-code' around here, you oughta learn it."

"I'm just sayin' Yun, you haven't even _tried_ to get with a girl since... _She_ took off."

"She didn't _take off_, she graduated."

"With all of your money?"

"Consider this conversation _over_," Yun-seong's voice was now hinting at desperation.

"Look, I'm just saying you've gotta let it go and get back out there."

"Maxi, has it ever occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, I don't _want_ to get involved with some chick right now?"

"Not for even a slight second my friend."

* * *

"TAALLLIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!" The shrill cry sent chills down the young girl's spine.

"Yes? XianghUUUAAAAAA!!" The teen toppled over easily as the eccentric brunette threw herself into the girl. "Ow..."

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" Xianghua exclaimed with a dramatic gesture towards 'everywhere.'

The girl known as Talim propped herself up on her elbows with a slightly exasperated breath. "Xianghua, I told you I'm putting up fliers for the 'Save Sally's Shelter' protest next weekend."

"BOR-RING!" Xianghua yawned. "Talz, its FRIDAY!"

Talim's eyes peered at her anxiously as she salvaged what was left of her fliers. "I fail to see the relevance.'

"Of course you do! Talz you're always _doing_ stuff for everyone else! It's time that I took you out and showed you how to have a good time!"

"Xianghua you _know_ I'm really busy on the weekends..."

"NU-UH! Not this time missy!" Xianghua waved a playful finger in front of Talim's deep brown eyes. "I checked with Sierra, Sally's, Invisible Children, _and_ your mother! You are completely free this weekend!"

"How did you…?"

"Ask no questions!" Xianghua chirped. "You can't avoid me this time Talz!" Talim hesitated; her nerves rendered her silent and motionless. "Come on Talz! We're besties for a reason! Unless you... don't love me anymore!" Xianghua put on her pouty face and inched towards Talim.

"Of course I love you Xianghua! You're my best friend! I'm just... Not one for 'going out.'"

Xianghua frowned childishly and put her hands to her hips. "Talz, you need to live a little. Anyone can have a good time, even you!"

"I kinda resent that. And I _do_ have good times."

"Doing what? Saving trees and children? _Please_, I'm in all these clubs, same as you, but it's not exactly what I live for."

Talim was about to retaliate when she heard someone call her name. "Talim! Hey!"

The two girls turned and smiled in unison. Xianghua was first to greet the woman strolling towards them. "MIIIIINNNNAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" excitement now filled Talim's voice.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be _teaching_ somewhere?" Xianghua giggled.

"Well, that's _almost_ why I'm here," Mina explained, her dark chocolate eyes sparkled with enthusiasm, "I'm gonna be one of your counselors!" Her smile was flawless and radiant. Talim couldn't help but admire how remarkably beautiful and sophisticated she looked. Even her long burgundy braid she usually wore seemed elegant and professional.

"That's amazing Mina! I'm so proud of you!" A slight feeling of jealousy tugged at Talim's chest, making her feel slightly guilty. Mina was doing so well by herself.

"Thanks," She smiled warmly in reply, glancing down the avenue towards Liritt University. "After this year you'll be moving down the street."

"Not Talz here! She'll probably be at Harvard or Yale and leave little ol' me behind!" Xianghua wailed.

"Oh calm down," Talim waved away her whining. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Says the 16 year old valedictorian," Xianghua retorted, unconvinced.

"Valedictorian?! That's amazing! Talim! You could really go places!" Mina exclaimed in utter shock.

Talim could feel her face turning red on her light olive complexion. "B-but I want to go to Liritt, honest. It's a really good university with tons of credibility. And they were more than happy to accept me before I was even a senior."

"Oh Talz! I knew you would never leave me!" Xianghua squealed, glomping her friend.

Mina smiled warily at the two. "So any plans for tonight?"

"Tonight, we're gonna do what every high school senior does… PAAARRTAAYY!!"

"Xianghua!" Talim gasped.

"Just kidding!" Xianghua countered quickly. "It was a joke Talim! Har har?"

"Just stay away from those crazy college parties you two," Mina interjected with a wave goodbye. "Grownups have to work now."

"EWW!" Xianghua wrinkled her nose in mock disapproval.

"That was weird..." Talim commented, staring after her as she disappeared into the main office. "... For her to show up like that."

Xianghua's grin didn't falter as she shrugged. "The last thing she probably wants right now is an interrogation. If she wants to talk she will." Talim glanced at her overly hyper friend in admiration. "So! How about our night out?!"

"B-but!"

"Buuuuuut?"

"I... have nothing to wear..." Talim finally surrendered with a sigh.

Xianghua's smirk broadened. "We'll fix that."

Talim nodded as she followed her friend towards Liritt Boulevard, the cobblestone street was lined with fully matured pines that towered majestically over the world below. Red brick architecture remained as a vibrant reminder of a romantic era gone by. Antique shops, coffee houses, and book stores were frequented by college students and local artisans and gave refuge to them as they struggled to find a sense of belonging.

Staring at the end of the street at Liritt University, Talim was overcome with an ominous feeling. Her future beckoned her there with an unsolicited feeling of dread.

* * *

"Not gonna gamble this one away are we Yun-seong?" The man's wide face creased as he scrutinized the youth's face.

"No sir!" Yun-seong replied, ignoring Maxi's cough.

The man's features remained unchanged. "Right."

"Mr. Hamada, with all do respect, I'm in a hurry," Yun-seong explained, eyeing the enveloped in his employer's hand.

"I mean it boy! You've been around for a long time, and you know I wanna keep you."

"Yes...?"

"But if you blow another paycheck on your little games, I'm gonna have to fire you."

"Why?!" Yun-seong snapped venomously.

"That way, you won't have ANYTHING to gamble with. Understand?"

Yun-seong stared at his not outstretch palm with the envelope apprehensively, and with a short nod, "Yes sure."

"Now go have fun," Mr. Hamada's face slightly softened, though worry was still evident in his eyes.

"You filthy liar," Maxi mumbled as soon as they exited the restaurant.

"What does he know? Besides, since the rest of my last paycheck couldn't survive until rent collection, I have to use part of this one."

"How tragic."

"I guess we're gonna have to crash one of the parties on campus tonight."

"Dare I say that sounds like fun?"

"You may dare good sir," Yun-seong declared with a laugh. "We'll just head on over to Kilik's frat party tonight and have ourselves a good ol' time."


	2. Double or Nothing

**Note:** Reviews would be greatly appreciated, if you have the time :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter#2**

Pulling his faded grey windbreaker closer to him Yun-seong turned abruptly into the alley by Taki's Coffee House; the cold was starting to settle into his skin. _Looks like rain_, he thought sullenly as he glanced up at the sky decorated with purple storm clouds. He and his companion entered the apartment complex's back lot in silence, eager to take refuge in Yun-seong's untidy abode.

"Maxi, doesn't your dorm advisor ever wonder where you go for days at a time?" Yun-seong asked as he hung the apartment key on the wall.

Maxi shrugged as he shut the door behind him. "I might as well live here anyways."

"Wouldn't that require… I dunno... _Rent_ maybe?"

"Maybe, but its fortunate that I can easily go back to my rent-free dorm."

"Really? Why don't you show me how easy it is then?" Yun-seong jokingly gestured towards the door but Maxi went stiff.

"Did I ever tell you how much I _appreciate_ you letting me stay here?" Maxi conjured up a cheesy smile and Yun-seong laughed as a dismissal to the whole discussion.

"I know you hate your roommate, its no big deal."

"If you had to live with the _oh so magnificent _Raphael, you'd know why!" Maxi groaned at his own recollections.

"Or if I had to listen to you whine about him all the – wait! I do!"

Maxi rolled his eyes in slight irritation as he plopped himself comfortably on the couch. "So when does this shindig start?"

Yun-seong shrugged in disinterest. "I suggest we don't make our venture until sundown. I'm in no hurry to see Kilik at the moment."

"It won't be so bad as long as you keep your paycheck away from him this time."

"Yes mother."

* * *

"Oh Talim! You look absolutely adorable!" the delighted squeal bounced off the walls.

"Really?" Talim blushed as she started on her second braid in the mirror. The forest green long sleeve shirt ended just above her belly button but retained its comfort and warmth in a snug fit and her faded blue jeans hugged her legs favorably.

"Honestly Talz, I've never met anyone as pretty as you," Xianghua reassured her with a wink.

Talim could not suppress a smile as she tossed back her raven black French-braid. "So, what movie are we going to see tonight?"

Xianghua became rigid as she slowly looked back at Talim anxiously. "Alright, don't kill me yet ok?" She started nervously, "But I need to borrow some money from a friend before we head on over to our movie..."

"Oh and where might this _friend_ be?" Talim inquired, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"Well... There's this frat party tonight and they – See! I knew you would look at me like that!"

"You're taking me to a COLLEGE PARTY?! Xianghua!" Talim was ready to reprimand her.

"Hear me out Talz! We won't be there for more than 5 minutes I promise!"

"Why would you hide something like this from me?! You know I'll freak out!"

"Precisely," Xianghua ran her fingers through her short and choppy layers with a panicky giggle. Talim could feel the anxiety creeping through her body with a violent tug at her chest. Xianghua frantically searched for words of console. "It's not gonna kill you to just _take a peek_ at the campus either; you'll be going there soon."

The words were enough to snap Talim out of her worried daze. She was right; sooner or later she would have to face that college. "Well..."

"Five minutes Talz! Promise!" Xianghua nodded, "Then we're off to see some silly girl get her head bitten off by a zombie!"

A smile spread across Talim's once troubled features, "Deal." Xianghua really seemed eager to go to this place; it wasn't in her to deny her friend of that.

Xianghua let out another ear piercing squeal as she latched onto Talim's arm. "We better hurry then! The night is upon us!"

* * *

"No hard feelings about me taking your lunch money right?"

"You can go _straight_ to hell," Yun-seong retorted rudely as he leaned against the counter.

The crowded atmosphere of prattling college students easily drowned out their conversation.

"I'll be sure to save you a seat by the fire," Kilik taunted lightheartedly. Clad in dark blue jeans and an immaculate white t-shirt, he was easy to spot along with his similarly dressed frat-buddies. "What brings you kiddos here in the first place? You usually don't stick around."

"Well, his recent paycheck has to be saved for rent, therefore we can't afford anything more than _free_," Maxi explained when Yun-seong refused to answer.

A cackle came from Kilik as he struggled to keep composed.

"Just a damn stroke of luck!" Yun-seong blurted out heatedly before he stormed off into the sea of people.

* * *

"They won't bite you Talz," Xianghua's face reflected only the faintest hint of impatience as she stood at the house's front steps where many lingered.

"I can wait out here for you Xianghua," Talim was quick to excuse herself as she put her hands together neatly behind her back.

A sly smile played on Xianghua's lips as she turned slowly towards the door. "Have it your way then!"

Talim was suddenly struck by a sense of helplessness. She didn't know any of these people and it certainly wouldn't do any harm to go with Xianghua, who apparently _knew_ what she was doing.

"WAIT!" Talim sprinted after her friend without another thought, swiftly grabbing onto her arm as she led the way into the unknown.

"Changed your mind I see." The two maneuvered themselves skillfully through the swaying bodies and already drunken guests. The music blared through the building causing Talim's heart to beat involuntarily to the rhythm.

"Oh shut up," Talim said defensively. "Do you see your friend anywhere?" Her head was starting to spin.

"Wait here," Xianghua yelled over the music as she removed Talim's hands from her arm and placed them on a counter. "I'll move a lot faster if I look by myself."

"B-but!"

"You'll be fine Talz! Don't have too much fun while I'm gone!" Xianghua blew her a playful kiss before disappearing.

"Great..." _I'm sure I'll be ok by myself..._

"Hey, I've never seen you around here before."

_Crud..._

* * *

Yeah, she was cute, but also unfamiliar. She definitely didn't seem the type to be partying all night anyways. The way she moved, the way she fiddled with her braids, he could tell that she was uncomfortable with her environment. A simple conversation out of concern wasn't much to ask.

"Hey, I've never seen you around here before," Yun-seong finally managed to say as he claimed a spot standing next to her.

The girl jumped visibly when she realized he was talking to her. Cautious coffee-brown eyes slowly trailed to him, leaving him with no other response. She shrank away without a sound, making herself a lot smaller than she already was and Yun-seong wasn't sure how to react. _Rude much._

"Umm, I've never seen you at a frat party anyhow..." Yun-seong made another attempt, this girl looked like she was about to faint. "Do you go here?"

In an instant her features flashed into rage as she glared at him, making him feel uneasy. "Who I am and where I go is none of your concern, now go away!"

_Ok that's it. _His once calm and approachable expression became immediately irritated. "Ok _princess_, I don't know who you think you are but the people around here have something called manners!"

"Leave me alone!" She hissed, suddenly seeming braver.

"Talim!"

The girl looked to her right, finding a companion in the crowd. "Coming!"

_Talim? Now that sounds like a name I should know from somewhere..._ Yun-seong watched her leave before realizing Maxi had slid next to him "Not your night eh?"

"Once again, go to hell," Yun-seong sighed with annoyance as he rubbed his temples. "Bipolar chicks are definitely not my thing."

"The devil in disguise, we all get them at one point in time," Maxi mumbled, earning a laser gaze from his friend. "No… freaking… Way!" Maxi's head jerked up.

"What?"

"Xianghua!"

"Here?! Where?" Yun-seong searched the crowd for the familiar face.

Maxi grabbed his chin and guided it in the direction that Talim ran. "She's here with Liritt High's valedictorian!"

_16 year old valedictorian_. The random newsletter revealed itself in his memory now. "Yeah, but what is she doing _here_?"

"I know where she's _going_," Maxi finished before marching towards her crossly with Yun-seong at his heels. "What do you think you're doing?"

* * *

_Not him again!_ Talim thought she had gotten rid of the creepy redhead back at the counter, now it appeared his friend was the one to retaliate, though she did come off a bit rude.

"What do you think you're doing?" The one with long black hair spoke rudely to Xianghua.

_Consider the guilt gone._

"What's your problem? You have _no_ excuse to be talking to her like that," Talim spat, standing in front of Xianghua.

"Mind your own business," the redhead snapped, his russet eyes flashed with irritation.

"I'm not here to talk to you Maxi," Xianghua interrupted their bickering and answered the other guy's question. "I didn't know he was here until you two marched up."

"That's a load of bull," Maxi scoffed, "Who else would you be here for?"

"I was getting money from a friend," Xianghua's responses had an underlying monotone, these boys were bothering her.

"Unlikely."

"I think your business here is done boys," Talim interjected before they could carry on. "We're going to find our friend and be on our way."

"Don't hesitate to carry out that second order of business," Yun-seong muttered as the girls hurried away from them.

* * *

"Hey guys! Why the mad faces?" Kilik slapped his two friends on the back.

"Taking care of some ex-girlfriend issues," Maxi explained.

"_Yours_," Yun-seong felt the need to add.

Kilik's expression remained upbeat as he chuckled, "Well come sit down with me and my roomies, I'm eager to _luck_ your lunch money right out of your hands!"

Yun-seong's rage started to boil again, "You know what pretty boy? You're on."

.

.

.

"Yun..." Maxi started as he searched for just the right words. "You are an idiot."

"There's just no way!" Yun-seong shouted, enraged. "That's impossible!"

"Consider it very possible," Kilik yawned as he fanned himself with his straight flush of 10, 9, 8, 7, and 6, all hearts.

"I had a full house!" Yun-seong slammed his hand into the poker table, 3 jacks and a pair of 8s.

"This paycheck will definitely go into savings, where it should've gone in the first place," Kilik laughed.

"Some friend you are! I need that money!"

"If you need it so badly why were you so quick to gamble it?" Kilik questioned, sounding more like a father than a friend.

"I'll bet it back from you!" Yun-seong pleaded.

"You've got nothing to bet," Kilik rolled his eyes condescendingly as he packed in the cards.

"Double or nothing!" Yun-seong exclaimed and Maxi spit out his drink.

"Double or nothing eh?" Kilik smirked, "Shouldn't you be saving your money to be taking your girlfriend out?"

"If he could get one," Maxi coughed humorously earning an elbow to his side.

"That's not the point," Yun-seong seethed.

"I'll make it the point then," Kilik cut him short, "Since I'm feeling slightly guilty for taking your rent money I'll make this easy. Get yourself a girlfriend."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, you've said you could get one easily, show me how easy it is then."

"That's _it_?!" Yun-seong was dumbfounded that Kilik would give him this kind of break.

"Of course," Kilik nodded with a smile. "There is a catch."

"Double or nothing, I get some girl to be my girlfriend."

"Not just any girl," Kilik waved his index finger indignantly before pointing to the space behind Yun-seong, "_That_ girl."

Yun-seong turned to see who he was talking about and stiffened. He felt the color slowly drain from his face as he stared at the 16 year old valedictorian from across the room. Her presence seemed more malicious than innocent in his eyes. Kilik tossed back his paycheck with an evil chuckle. "You have a week."

"You've got to be joking!"


	3. The Will and the Way

**PLEASE READ: **Just warning you, this is a short chapter but all will be made up next time. :) Yes, next chapter will go into more depth. I was slightly rushed.

Oh, and reviews would be lovely if you have the time :) Thanks to those of you who have, they make me smile.

* * *

**Chapter#3**

"You're joking," Talim murmured in disbelief when she caught the redhead's awkward gaze as he ventured towards her. "Xianghua…The one with the red hair is coming straight for us." Xianghua ceased her searching to look up at him, but nothing was said. Talim certainly had no patience for his insolence.

"Umm, hey," He greeted uncomfortably as he approached them. "My name is Yun-seong."

"And I couldn't possibly care less," Talim snapped, though feeling a bit unfair. "If you're here to bother my friend then you can just—"

"I'm sorry."

"—go to... What?" Talim lost her sentence as she was struck with confusion. All thoughts of self-righteousness vanished in the perplexity; that was something she did _not_ expect.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I acted," he spoke softly, reluctantly. Talim searched his features for some kind of clue that would give away his true motive but all she found was the irrefutable pout of shame

* * *

_This is downright painful!_ Yun-seong bit his tongue fiercely in between pauses in order to keep from snarling at her. Apparently, Kilik had no idea about their disastrous first impressions... Or maybe he did. _Bastard._ But if this was going to work then he had to make amends before it was too late. He stood there in his own silent restlessness as the young girl processed his words. Letting his peripheral vision take over, he studied his new subject. She was, indeed, very attractive, though his mind was hesitant to admit it. Though standing meekly her eyes had a great kindness about them, and she spoke with unexpected confidence.

"Are you serious?" Her voice snapped him out of his studious trance and his eyes focused in on her suspicious gaze.

"Yeah," He found himself replying automatically. _Smooth._

"Well, Yun-seong," She started with a swift glance towards Xianghua. "Thank you for your apology, I'm sure it took you a while to gather the audacity, now if you'll excuse us we need to be on our way."

_Ok now I'm pissed._ "You know what?!" He hissed malevolently before he could stop himself. Talim turned abruptly to face him, her dark brows slightly furrowed.

"What?" She responded impatiently as she crossed her arms.

Once again his teeth sunk into his tongue; this was his time of judgment and he could not afford to blow this. "You... are completely right. You should let me make it up to you." _This must be how a married man feels._

Xianghua finally seemed to reengage herself because a temporary look of shock became clear on her face as she looked inadvertently to her friend who had yet to fully register the meaning behind his words. "...What?" Talim finally managed.

He had to tell her what she wanted to hear_._ "A movie, or a cup of coffee before class even," He continued before she could start to reject him. "You seem like a really smart girl and I feel awful for acting stupid and disrespecting your friend."

_Oh my gawd she's falling for it!_ Her once bothered and highly suspicious expression now softened into a look of contemplation. "What made you change your tone?" _Crap._ "You were pretty quick to retort before."

"Listen, I'm really not a bad guy," Some truth was now leaking into this. "Let me buy you a coffee or something and you'll see that." She looked positively helpless at this point as she seemed to be at a loss for words, searching his face for _something_, but she didn't grasp anything new from his expression. Yun-seong now became aware that the room was silent even as the party continued on around them; his focus on her silenced unnecessary noise. The girl finally parted her lips to say something when—

"Don't tell me that this is your next victim!" The obnoxious female voice was enough to make him cringe. _Not now!_ The tall, short-haired blonde emerged from the crowd with a malicious smile. She stood much taller than Talim proudly with a noticeable air of arrogance. "Please, spare the poor thing the torment. A _dog_ is a better catch than you."

_She's killing me._ "Yeah, _Skank_? You kind of have to leave now," Yun-seong seethed in a hurry to rid him of her.

The girl turned to Talim without acknowledging his remark. "Trust me honey, he's a brainless prick who will chew you up and spit you out before you know what hit you. You're much better off."

"And you're still an annoying bitch Cassandra! Leave me alone!" Yun-seong retorted, his eyes were pleading her to make an exit.

"Noted," Talim squeaked, not liking what she had witnessed at all, "Xianghua." Xianghua nodded and grabbed her hand with a nod of goodbye to Yun-seong.

"B-But!" He stammered.

"Ciao!" Cassandra waved politely as Talim was dragged away. After they had disappeared she sighed happily at her work. "You're such a sucker sometimes."

"At least I'm not a bitch!" He exclaimed furiously.

Her hearty laugh bellowed as she walked away with an undeniably smug look of contentment. "Not on my watch Hong."

"I'm going to be the one to kill her. I know I am," Yun-seong muttered bitterly, fully aware of Maxi's presence.

"That was brutal. She showed no mercy that time," Maxi commented with pity.

"Besides that Max," Yun-seong groaned, "She drove her away! Now I have to pay Kilik _more_ money that I don't have!"

"Don't give up so easily dude," Maxi patted his friend on the back with a sly smile, "Where there's a will there's a way."

* * *

"What the hell do you suppose that was all about?" Talim exclaimed into the frosty night.

"I'm not sure," Xianghua chirped as she struggled to keep up with Talim's power-walking. "Maybe he realized that you're a total babe and went for it!"

"What was that all about anyways?" Talim asked ignoring that last comment while looking back to see how far she was leading. "Before, when the shorter one with the black hair was talking to you."

For a few seconds nothing was heard but the soft echoes of their footsteps fading into the night. "It's nothing to worry your _beautiful_ little head over Talz!" Xianghua flashed her pearly white smile cheerily.

Talim rolled her eyes, more so out of frustration. "Well when you want to tell me go ahead."

"Nope!"

"Didn't think so." Talim shook the jumbled thoughts from her mind. His tone switch was too random for her liking anyways. _I can't believe I was about to say yes._ She felt grateful for that girl's warning; she would have never seen that nasty ill-mannered side come out again. There was never a good reason to talk to a girl like that. "All in all I think it was a good save."

"I dunno Talz," Xianghua answered with a shrug, "You never know what could have been!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Talim inquired with more curiosity than she thought necessary. Did Xianghua know this guy personally? She stopped before Xianghua's house, right next door to hers; the wooden structures sat a block away from Liritt Boulevard. Xianghua replied with only another shrug, and a small smile to go with it before darting into her house. _Eh, it's not such a big deal I suppose. I'm just glad this night is done with!_

* * *

"Do you want to wake up the whole damn street?" Yun-seong whispered despite the deafening blows to the door Maxi issued.

"Just want to make sure she heard me," Maxi explained, watching his breath float away in a white fog.

"I can't believe you made me walk all this way," Yun-seong changed the subject as they waited, "Its freezing!"

"Suck it up princess," Maxi hushed him before the door opened.

"What do you want now? I left a long time ago," Xianghua leered at them through small opening she created regardless of the treatment she has received from them earlier.

"The floor is yours," Maxi whispered before standing behind Yun-seong.

"Oh, well..." Yun-seong started hesitantly, scratching the back of his neck. "I was just in the neighborhood and... Well, if you could... I mean I kind of need some... You don't have to but..."

"Do you want me to get Talim?" Xianghua finally interjected with a slightly raised brow.

"No— YES!" He caught himself nervously. "That is... If you can, because if you can't then—"

"Tomorrow, I was gonna make up for missing our movie tonight," Xianghua stated, "She's supposed to meet me at the theater tomorrow at 1. Be there." Without another word the door was closed.

The two stood in an uncomfortable stillness before they could understand. "Reality check, that _did_ just happen right?"

Maxi nodded clumsily, "Maybe there is hope for you after all."

* * *

10/17

**PLEASE READ AGAIN!! IMPORTANT!: **Ok, so November starts NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) in which I have to write a full length novel within a month. It's something I've been planning and preparing for. In the whole month of November I will be struggling to write at least 1,667 words a day to reach the minimum word limit.

**So what does this mean?: **It does _NOT_ mean that I'm gonna push this story off to the side and completely forget about it, I promise. It just means the chapters will be coming at a slower rate. I don't want to rush through them while I'm working on the novel and give you chapters full of CRAAAAP!

Thank you for your understanding! :) I'm gonna _try_ to get the next chapter out before the end of next week. It's almost completely written down.

:3


	4. To Catch a Mouse

**Chapter#4**

The icy chill was relentless, causing visible shivers to run across Talim's skin. _Its 1:30 already, where is she?!_ In spite of the delay Talim's faith remained as she awaited her friend's arrival. Finally, there would be something to erase the turmoil from last night and she was more than obliged for the distraction. The theater's courtyard provided little to look at with minimal crowds passing by in a hurry, so her thoughts wandered.

Never before had she encountered a more infuriating boy! She could never tell if he was out to insult her or if he was just biting his tongue to appease her. Or maybe he was only infuriating because he almost fooled her. Cassandra had stepped in at the right time, but that was possibly just a scapegoat. She rolled her eyes at her over-analyzation; that guy no longer mattered and the chances of her ever seeing him again were slim to—

"Did you get stood up or something?"

_Damn you 'Slim'!_

It was a voice she had come to recognize in just a short amount of time and she flinched inwardly. Slowly, she turned to face the speaker knowing who it would be and trying to rid her face of any apprehensive expressions. He stood tall, unaffected by the cold in an open black button-up shirt with a white undershirt. His hands were casually tucked into his pockets and his eyes were visible through his sunglasses' thin lenses. "What are _you_ doing here?"

He didn't take the spiteful 'you' into much consideration as he cocked an eyebrow that now rose above the rims of his glasses. "Well, last I checked it was a free country, and I'm allowed to be here if I want to."

Mental slap to the face much? "Sorry, that was rude," She mumbled almost inaudibly, looking down at her feet.

"Yeah it was," He replied in surrender. However, it appeared as though he was talking about himself. He seemed eager enough to agree with anything she said. "Look, if you're not doing anything would you mind coming inside with me?"

"I'm waiting for my friend, she should be here any second now." She countered swiftly, shifting her weight uneasily between her feet.

"Really now? You've been standing out here for almost an hour," He chuckled.

"How did you know that?!" Talim gasped, taking a step back.

"Chill," He snickered once more, "I'm getting stood up as well and I noticed that you seemed to be in the same situation."

"Maybe girls would like you more if you checked that cocky attitude of yours," Talim commented and he scoffed.

"Because taking an interest in a beautiful girl is _quite_ rude. Should I apologize?" He smiled slyly now.

She fought his charm as hard as she could but she could feel an uncontrollable heat creeping across her cheeks. "You're wasting your time, I'm not interested."

"You seem worth the wait," he replied without hindrance.

"Why?" She blurted out to her utter horror. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear this.

"Well I know you must be an intelligent girl, you _are_ the valedictorian," He declared.

"How do you know that?"

"You were in the Liritt Weekly," He stated, confused by her sudden shock. "You're really paranoid aren't you?"

"Oh, right." She stammered, looking past him for signs of Xianghua.

* * *

Once again the hustle and bustle of all those around them ceased to exist. He focused intently on her every word, every movement that told him more about her. Clearly she was not used to having someone pursue her, or at least have someone keep trying to. This was proving to be quite the task that would take a lot of effort, and at the same time he found that he could wear on her defenses if he tried hard enough.

But to catch a mouse you had to be patient and coy. Don't necessarily chase it, but guide it until you've finally cornered it. Only once had such a strategy been needed...

"Look, to be perfectly honest, you're not my type. So your efforts are going to waste," She finally said.

"Really?" He smirked. "What exactly is your type?"

"Not you!" She shouted in frustration, though looking immediately regretful at having done so.

"And who am I?!" He shouted back, angry now at how conceited she was being.

Confusion and vexation were now readable in her eyes as she uneasily stared into his. Only then had he noticed that in the midst of conversation he had advanced on her. The fine details in her braids were now noticeable and her slender form stood modestly before his towering build.

"... I don't know," she answered, overcome.

* * *

He was a lot smarter than he lead on to be. If he truly wanted to pursue her then why wasn't he being honest with her? Could he not be himself with her? If that was the case then she wasn't sure she wanted to give in to his requests. But she _didn't_ know him; that much had been established and it was a maddening truth.

But he wasn't exactly showing her the true him, and for some reason that was intriguing... Who was he really?

Maybe it would be too much effort to find out.

"Look, you've got your life, and I've got mine, I suggest you go back to yours. I'm quite ready for mine to continue without you in it."

"Don't you believe me?" He interrupted before she could continue.

"What?" She studied his handsome features once more, now realizing how close he was to her.

"When I say you seem worth it."

"You don't even know me."

"Well you're not giving me much to work with are you?"

"That's beside the point!" Talim snapped in annoyance. Where was that blonde girl when you needed her?

"Enlighten me," He said with a knowing smile. _Could this all be some very elaborate plan?_

"My answer is no," She hissed, "Now, I'm leaving." It was obvious now that Xianghua wasn't going to come.

"You must be under the impression that I'm going to give up easily."

Those words alone made her knees lock up as she froze in mid step. He spoke with so much conviction and she couldn't find any trace of a bluff in his face. "Excuse me?"

Another smirk played on his lips as he closed in on the space between them yet again. "Come Monday." A snap of his fingers drew her gaze downwards only to have him tap her chin back up and she blushed. Without another word he stepped aside and turned to walk away.

Her head became fuzzy and was in a chaotic mess of muddled thoughts.

_Just who are you Yun-seong?

* * *

  
_

She was much more perceptive than he gave her credit for. Every time he thought he had her caught up on his words she would back away from him, and every time he could see the thought process in her eyes. Maybe she could read him _too_ well.

"That didn't look like an established success," Maxi said as Yun-seong entered the restaurant.

"Yeah, well Cassandra did deal a heavy blow in the ego department."

"Eh, what's life without a little humility?"

"I don't want to be practicing for Carnegie Hall now." Maxi took a sip of his drink with a roll of his eyes. "Don't worry about it, I've got a plan."

"Plan C I assume?" Maxi asked sarcastically.

"Come Monday," Yun-seong repeated with a dejected sigh taking a seat next to his friend. "What's life without a little humility anyways?"

* * *

"Talim!" Xianghua tackled her friend with her bear like hug, "I'm so so so so so sorry!"

"Where... were... you!" Talim wheezed with difficulty. "Air!"

Xianghua released her with apologetic eyes. "Talim I was on my way! I lost track of time and—I can't believe I forgot!"

"Calm down Xianghua, its okay, really!" Talim tried to reassure her soothingly. Though she was aggravated, there was no reason to unleash her resentment on an apologetic friend.

"So no movies for us?" Xianghua pouted playfully.

"I have to get to work," Talim explained, not sure whether she should tell her about Yun-seong's surprise arrival.

"Boo!" She stuck out her tongue, earning a giggle.

"So much for fun time," Talim sighed with a hint of grief.

"Make more time for it then Talz," Xianghua ordered. "No one _makes_ you work so hard all the time. Go easy on yourself."

"I think I've had enough fun to last me a while," She lied, "I'm ready to go back to my _normal_ life."

Xianghua's smile remained broad yet her eyes held a glint of melancholy. "It's the abnormalities in life that make it worth while sometimes Talz."

* * *

**Sunday**

"HONG!!"

"Yes sir!" Yun-seong scrambled from the kitchen to get to Mr. Hamada's side. Upon his arrival he recognized the two faces of a mother and daughter he served just minutes before. "Is there a problem?"

"This woman made a complaint that _you_ insulted her child," Mr. Hamada's face was red with fury as he gestured towards the crying girl.

Yun-seong sighed, dismissing any urgency. "Well, I'll admit that those crocodile tears are impressive."

"HONG!"

"You see? It was this kind of disrespectful bullying that brought her to tears; he even called her a brat! I want him fired for talking to my child that way!" The woman exclaimed, appalled.

"I only call them as I see them _ma'am_," Yun-seong muttered.

"Miss, I do apologize for my employee's tremendous disrespect." Mr. Hamada's voice turned gentle, but Yun-seong wasn't deceived. "Don't worry about your meal." The woman still looked disgruntled but nodded before leading her daughter to the exit.

"That meal's coming out of my paycheck isn't it?"

"Kitchen. Now."

* * *

"Xianghua, I have 20 minutes before I'm expected to be back at work, this place can't be far," Talim whined as she trudged along behind her.

Xianghua skipped ahead of her with a vibrant smile. "I told you Talim! It's Hamada's! We've been there plenty of times!"

Talim nodded in confirmation, "Okay, but nothing big. I'm on a time limit."

"Yeah yeah!" Xianghua waved it away as she pulled the door open.

The atmosphere was cozy and warm which instantly relieve the girls' weary bodies, but something they didn't expect was the loud hollering coming from the kitchen. The other customers ignored the background noise effectively as they continued eating their meals seemingly undisturbed.

"Maybe this is a bad time?" Talim turned to Xianghua as the commotion ceased and an odd silence took the room before someone emerged from the doors.

"How may I help..."

_No! No! NO!

* * *

  
_

"...You?" Yun-seong finished, unable to hide the surprise from his voice or expression.

"Table for two please!" Xianghua replied thankfully, Yun-seong wouldn't have been able to prompt himself to do something otherwise.

"Right this way," a smile worked its way onto his face as he led them to a window booth. He didn't think that he would be able to get another chance to try before Monday. Talim did everything she could to hide her face, but he knew she was blushing, which was flattering. "My name is Yun-seong, I'll be your server for today. Can I start you lovely ladies off with anything to drink?"

"Fruit punch! And ixnay on the ice okay Hong?" Xianghua grinned and he couldn't help but let the nostalgia overwhelm him. He had almost forgotten how contagious her happiness was.

"And for the _beautiful_ lady behind the menu?" He asked Talim who had already sunk as far into the corner as she could.

"Water," She replied softly and he strained to hear her.

"Right away."

* * *

"This is not happening to me!" She finally cried out as he disappeared behind the kitchen doors.

"Wow, he's really cute, and he seems to like you a lot," Xianghua responded with a wink of approval.

"How do you know him?" Talim murmured, recalling how Xianghua knew his last name.

"Well I did have friends before you Talz," She giggled, "He was one of them."

Talim's eyes widened with shock. "You couldn't have mentioned that sooner?"

"Well, from the looks of it I assumed you didn't care."

"I don't, but it would have been nice to know."

"Why would you want to _know_ anything if you don't care?" Xianghua inquired, feigning innocence.

Talim swallowed her next thought at the insight. Was she truly being _that_ difficult? That stubborn? "But that girl told me everything I needed to know..."

"Well that's not very fair Talz, when did you ever give him the chance to explain?" Xianghua pointed out.

Talim gazed at her in awe of how astute she really was. How secretive was she being with her at all times?

"Alright that's one fruit punch 'inusmay' the ice. And a water for the lovely mouse."

Talim had already retreated behind her menu though this time in concentration. _What to do what to do..._

"Talim?" Coming from him it sounded more like he was testing her name on his tongue.

"What?" She finally snapped her attention back to him, though he seemed to jump at how quickly she responded.

"Your... Water..."

Staring passed his outstretched arm and her water she took in a breath to gather the remaining courage she had. If it wasn't now then it was never. "Okay maybe!"


	5. One Big Gamble

"Maybe… water?" Yun-seong glanced at the glass of water inadvertently before setting his gaze on her mortified face.

"Uhh..." She looked completely helpless as she fumbled for the words, desperate to force them from her lips. "N-No.. Maybe to your... offer."

_My offer?_ He stood there frozen now staring blankly into her eyes. Did she really just say what he thought she said? _I think she did!_ But a maybe? A maybe wasn't going to help him out at this point. A maybe wasn't going to make her his in a week. He smiled slyly as he set the water on the table. "I don't go off of maybes."

"Well then, you're out of luck," she snapped having regained her confidence.

He couldn't help but be amused at this point. Without a peanut gallery to ruin his chances he found that he could be quite charming.  
"Well, you still have until Monday to decide."

This earned a scoff of disbelief. "I give you an inch and you take a mile."

"I told you before I would come for you Monday."

"Presumptuous aren't we?"

_A bit difficult aren't we?_ "There's nothing wrong with having confidence," he explained with a small chuckle. Her deep brown eyes never ceased studying his features and he knew that he could never let his guard down.

"You're arrogant!" The comment bit at him a bit harder than it should have as he watched her toss back a French braid that fell over her shoulder.

"Now who's being presumptuous?!"

She stopped; once again he left her at a loss for words. It was easier now to keep from being frustrated, giving in and surrendering all the time were becoming easier tasks as long as it drove him towards his goal. A flush of red danced on her cheeks as she glared down at her hands, discouraged with herself.

"Maybe I _don't_ want to think about it anymore," Talim spat irritably. She was making things harder than necessary but he was determined enough to stay focused.

"Whether that's the case or not is irrelevant, I'm still gong to see you on Monday."

"Who says?"

"I believe I did... Before you went bipolar on me," he countered. He now deemed it unnecessary to be this stubborn especially if it was for no reason.

What could this girl be so afraid of? What could possibly have her scared of him? He had been playing his cards cautiously, studying her game and absorbing as much information as he could, but her strategy in this was unsteady. His eyes slightly narrowed to scrutinize her, trying to remember all of the information, however scarce, he had gathered. She would not hesitate to shoot him down again so he had to choose his words wisely. "You've never been on a date have you?"

_Oh yeah, real icebreaker there genius!_

_

* * *

  
_

"Excuse me?!" _How did he know that?_ He truly was as perceptive as she predicted.

"You would have no idea what to do or how to go about it! You're clueless and that scares you!" He persisted.

"That's not true!" _Yes it is!_ "I don't want to go anywhere with you!"

"I'll call that lie! You've obviously been thinking about it since you decided to take my offer into consideration. You wouldn't do something like that on a whim! Hence, I got an oh-so-smooth _maybe_."

"You're a jerk!" Talim stood now aggravated beyond belief. All of it was true, and she _hated_ that. All her life no one was ever successful at reading her; she never let anyone persist for so long. This battleground was new and foreign to her and he had the upper hand. Everything was one big gamble to her.

Her eyes searched for the quickest exit route so she could make her way. Talim's eyes finally rested on the glass of water that had been placed by her hand. Yun-seong's eyes narrowed as he called her bluff. "You wouldn't dare..."

_Normally, no, I wouldn't._ Why did he anger her so? Within days she already became so confused about who she was to other people, and who others perceived her to be. But he _knew_ there was no time for guessing with him.

His hand quickly reached for the glass but Talim had already snatched it away before emptying its contents onto his face.

"Talim!" Xianghua gasped, appalled by her rash behavior.

Talim's eyes suddenly widened with shock as she registered what she had just done. The look on his face... The frustration... That boiling rage... He looked as if he was biting his tongue. _What did I just do?!_

"I—"

"Will that be _all_ for you ma'am?" The question bit sharply at her, deliberately cutting off her apology.

People in the restaurant had stopped eating and had witnessed the whole scene she was making.

"Yun-seong! I am so sorry!" Xianghua was surprisingly the first one to speak after the tense pause. "Please, excuse us..." He gave a silent nod before marching back towards the kitchen, throwing his faded green apron behind the counter before entering.

"Talim. We need to go..."

"WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!" An older man's voice roared terrifyingly throughout the restaurant and Talim shuddered. This wasn't making matters better and she ran to the wooden doors and shoved them open.

"What was that all about!?" Xianghua exclaimed, straggling behind as Talim sprinted to get out of Liritt Boulevard.

"I had to act! He made me so angry!" Talim called back automatically. _I don't know why._ She had never become so heated before; no one had ever taken the time to study her as much as he did. How could he play with cards that she never gave him?

"Talim that's stupid!"

_What?_ The shout was in anger and condescending; Talim halted to look back at Xianghua's puzzling expression.

"Talim! I always agree with you. I always trust that you're going to make decisions that you think are right!"

"I always try to do the right thing," Talim pleaded.

"What good could you possibly derive from that Talim?!" Xianghua's voice cracked, her face remained blank but her voice held sadness, and most of all disappointment, and that killed her. "You're always so smart and wise beyond your years at times but Talim... You're just a kid! You can't expect to know everything! It's not a bad thing!"

Talim could not shake the shameful feeling that forced her gaze to the ground. There was nothing to say to her. She was right and nothing, even when it made sense in her mind, would ever justify what she did. He couldn't be such a bad guy... He was intelligent, something she gave up on expecting from everyone else around her. She _was_ just a kid.

Xianghua waited for a response for another couple of seconds before walking silently passed her to walk ahead. Talim stood there in a daze as she let the guilt pull at her chest. Yun-seong... _Why me?_ That playful smile had all too quickly disappeared from his features and she was the one to destroy it. What really had he done wrong to her?

_I don't get it. I'm a smart person. Why would I do something like that?_ She never thought too highly of anyone, she was always thought highly of. Sure she was admired but not often pursued. Maybe she never thought anyone was good enough? Not smart enough.

Yun-seong had proved to be just the opposite. Behind his playful and charming exterior maybe there wasn't someone with a hidden agenda... Maybe he was just someone who really wanted to get to know her, and did the best that he could while working around her selfish attitude...

Never before had she actually acted her age. Never before had she acted... for herself.

_I don't deserve him._

_

* * *

  
_

"You know... If you're not going to listen to me then I'm leaving," Yun-seong reiterated for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

"I'M NOT DONE HERE!" Mr. Hamada fumed, "One day is all I ask. ONE damn day where your very existence doesn't offend _everyone_ around you!"

This was much harder to endure; finding another job would be impossible this late in the year. He could feel the kitchen steam warming his drenched face. This provided very little comfort before Mr. Hamada's fury.

"All you care about is gambling _my _money away while throwing yourself a damn pity party since she left! I don't know how much longer I can baby-sit you!" He had to prove him wrong... _You're wrong about me!_

"It's different now!" Yun-seong blurted in a moment of intense anger. "You don't know how much I've tried and how much better off I am!"

"I'll believe it when I see it!"

This was hard to swallow. Would he see it? Or would Kilik destroy that chance? It had to be decided. He had to win Talim's heart no matter what...


	6. You're Worth It

**Chapter#6**

12:32AM

_Why was this aching so badly?_

Discontenting images of memories long past flashed into his mind, uninvited and unwelcome. He gave another grunt as he rolled over once again vainly hoping it would bring him closer to sleep. These feelings plagued him and his chest slowly caved, making him curl up. _No sleep, no comfort, she never leaves me._

Once again shifting onto his back Yun-seong stared into the black abyss that was his room. This loneliness was all so familiar and each day the pain only seemed to worsen. _What am I doing?_ Was this fair? Fair to Talim? How could he force his interest upon her like that? His own foolishness had led him down quite the path. _Wow, I'm not a good person at all am I?_

What if he succeeded? Would he be able to hurt this girl? He closed his eyes to the darkness with a maddened sigh as an image of Talim appeared on his mind. He shook his head but found her face was stained to his lids and fighting it wasn't something he was ready to do. _She really is beautiful isn't she?_ So shy and unsure, yet when he chanced to peer into those eyes of dark chocolate he saw a great strength, intelligence, and, if possible, vulnerability. Over-analyzation had gotten him this far but how _deep_ was he venturing now? She had no idea who he was or what he was doing. What exactly did she see in him, just another pretty face? Was she merely blinded by his charm? Or what if she was seeing who he really was aside from a stupid ass gambler?

No. That is simply impossible. _To her, I am nothing I didn't give her._

_

* * *

  
_

12:47AM

What could he possibly have planned?!

The unease and anticipation were leaving her agitated and her heart pounding involuntarily hard. The cold couldn't reach her here for her skin burned with an unknown sensation.

Talim sat up exhausted. Battling her own apprehensive and troubled mind was taking its toll but regrettably bringing her no closer to sleep. _I have school tomorrow… I don't have time for this. He has no chance of seeing me._ Sadly enough the thought alone could not soothe her into a long awaited state of unconsciousness.

**Monday Morning**

**6:30AM**

What did she expect? Little sleep would equal little energy. Despite chugging Xianghua's repulsive energy drink the day wasn't starting off promisingly. The trek to Liritt Boulevard seemed to go by in silence though Xianghua had been chattering away since she walked out of her house.

"Talim are you even listening to me?!"

"Huh? What?" Even the effort it took to acknowledge her friend's existence seemed fatiguing.

"I was reminding you to wait for me after school. Auditions for the winter production are after school, _remember_?" Xianghua pouted cutely.

"Yes... Yes of course! I haven't forgotten," Talim reassured her.

"Liar," came Xianghua's playful mumble, "So what are your plans for today little Talz?"

"I'm not that short!" Talim exclaimed with a laugh, "And if you're referring to _him_, I'm not concerned." _This is a big fat lie!_

Why was she so eager to find out if he would come for her or not? She didn't deserve it, she blew that chance.

The frost morning air did not hinder life on Liritt. Students sat about the campus and wandered the cobblestone boulevard that was getting prepared for another art festival. Nothing seemed to be ill-at-ease. Liritt University loomed in the background, still looking all the more daunting. _He goes there..._

"Talz! Hurry! I'm COOOLLLD!" Xianghua's squeal was able to snap reality back into focus.

"I'm coming!" What could possibly happen?

"Talim! Xianghua!" The familiar voice halted the girls at the main entrance of the school.

"MIIINNNNAAAA!" Xianghua called to her affectionately.

"Try putting a Ms. before that during school hours," she laughed lightheartedly while tossing back her burgundy locks from her shoulders. Her brown eyes seemed to bring life to the death-like chill of the morning and Talim couldn't keep from smiling. "You guys excited for school today?"

"Not exactly..." Talim found herself saying before she had time to stop herself. Concern flickered in Mina's eyes as she tilted her head slightly in question.

"Well, not as excited as _you_ are I'd imagine," Xianghua blurted before Talim was able to fumble for an explanation that she was not ready to give. "You just started the job! Do you love it here or what?"

"I'm eager actually. I can't wait to help students, it's what I want." Mina's expression remained unchanged but Talim was disinclined to get into this conversation.

"That's great! Well, we have to get ready for class now Mina!" Xianghua once again came in for the rescue. Talim wouldn't be surprised if she had read her mind.

Mina forced a weary smile and Talim couldn't help but feel bad for avoiding the impending question. Of all places, _school_ was not a place for him to be,

"It's so cool that Mina will be working here," Xianghua chirped along, unaware of the conversation that was just barely averted.

"Yeah," Talim sighed as her mind wandered involuntarily as she allowed Xianghua to lead her through the main hallway to her locker.

_Why now too do these thoughts haunt me?_ Every time she imagined his face the memory of yesterday would play so vividly that it was enough to make her flush with pure embarrassment and shame.

"Umm. Talim, I think you have a visitor..."

"Not now Xianghua, I just want to get to class and get this day over with."

"Talz. Look."

She didn't know exactly what to expect but here her wildest dreams could not have prepared her for this. Her locker stood but 10 feet away, but at its guard was the object of her constant worries and concealed relief. A plain white t-shit draped loosely over his broad shoulders and dark brown pants then drew her attention to his russet gaze that met hers kindly through matted red hair. For a moment, she stood there frozen in her own shock. _WHAT?!_

_

* * *

  
_

_Not quite the reaction I was looking for, but I am satisfied._ He fought back a mocking smirk as he gazed into her eyes that were beyond reading at this point. He wanted to give a short nod to Xianghua for her help but such acknowledgements to her still felt too odd.

"W-what are you doing here?" The voice was shaking, a fearful tone he was not used to hearing.

A pang of guilt pulled at his chest now though he remained vigilant. This shouldn't have bothered him so much; he had done nothing wrong and she had every right to be scared after the stunt she pulled. _Yesterday_, that was something he didn't want to hold over her head. Of all the ways to have this work he refused to stoop to such a level.

"It's Monday morning darling. I'm a man of my word," He managed a weak smile. A restless night had left him drained and in no mood for argument. It wasn't his imagination. That _was_ helplessness in her eyes. He had the element of surprise but shock was quick to wear off.

She was struggling, trying to capture the words at her tongue and force them from her lips. "No! No! You can't be here you have to go!" _That could have been better..._

"You haven't even listened to my proposal."

"I don't have to. I know why you're here! You have to go I'm in school!"

"Yes, my young observant one."

"Why are you doing this?" She pleaded. Her cheeks were flushed pink; her brown eyes were wide with panic and curiosity.

God... She's beautiful. When you think of a valedictorian what do you expect? He had been caught off guard and stunned. This small mouse-like girl that stood before him... _Really? Such a slender and beautiful form and a gorgeous face… I'm checking her out aren't I? _He shook his head, trying to regain focus as he side stepped from her locker.

She approached quickly yet cautiously. He felt his face get hot as his chest pounded to feel her so near. _Nerves... Just nerves._ He needed this to work.

"You're worth it."

"What?!"

_Note to self: Think before you speak. _The slam of her locker sounded in his head as he watched her wrap her arms tightly about her Advanced Macroeconomics textbook. Figures.

"Please, Talim, you're making this more difficult than this needs to be. Let me show you who I am."

"How difficult does it _need_ to be Yun-seong?" Hearing his name made all the air stop at his throat. Why was he reacting this way?

"Please go to the art festival with me. You won't regret getting to know me."

Damn nosey teenagers, making everything their business when it clearly wasn't. Gawking of high school girls and glares of jealous boys had yet to cease, and a circle had formed. This must be what they call _peer pressure_. Yun-seong suddenly felt out of place when he had felt so sure in the beginning. There was no need to be so confused, not at this point.

"Why me?"

Speechless. She really wasn't like any girl he had known. No flirting, no flashy smiles needed. Pure thought, simple emotions, and an explanation were all she needed... How could he lie?

This silence was unlike any he had experienced (and boy was there experience!). He had to say something!

_Lie to her!_

_RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNG!!!!_

_NO!_ The bell hurled him back into reality; his time had run out.

"No Talim! Wait!" He called as she was quick to navigate herself away from him. "Please stop!" Yun-seong, in desperation, reached for her hand, coming in contact with her soft and delicate skin just to throw his hand away from it like she had just bit him.

She turned with a quiet look of awkwardness, her cheeks a deep crimson. It had been like an electric shock in its spontaneity and strange warmth had shot up his arm before he could pull away. _What the hell was that?_

"Yun-seong, please, there is nothing more to be said," she murmured and that stinging sensation resumed, "If you have no answer for me then I have none for you."

"No! I—"

"I have class now," She interrupted as she turned to face him once more. No, he couldn't stand that look. "Pursue me no longer. I have nothing to say to you." Without as much as a farewell nod she turned and entered her classroom.

_Over already?_

"I'm sorry Yun-seong..." A regretful tone called behind him.

"It's not your fault Xianghua... You helped as much as you could," he sighed turning to her surprisingly blank expression.

"You're not like anybody she's ever met. At least, what you show her..."

"She can't know Xianghua. She can't know that," he beseeched her.

"What is this really about Yun-seong?" Xianghua's question bit into him sharply as her eyes scanned his face for signs of weakness. She knew too well, and he knew that she was very capable of deciphering him in a heartbeat if he gave her the opportunity.

"What do you think?"

Her eyes became hurt almost instantly as she almost lost hold of her textbooks in her arms, "I... I would have never helped you if I knew! Did Kilik put you up to this?!"

"Why is everything always coming back to him Xianghua?! God! Get over it!" He exploded, snapping angrily and over exaggerating her position, anything to change the subject...

"That's a yes."

"Do you know how psycho you sound?" Yun-seong spat, losing patience with her rapidly. He was quick to try and guide her away from the truth.

"What would be psycho is if he really did put you up to this when he knows that Talim is my best friend!"

His breath stopped and his hateful comeback disappeared on his tongue. _He knows Talim?!_ "What?"

"Yes!" Xianghua shouted into the nearly empty hallways before giving an exasperated yell. "I _hate_ how after everything _I_ became the psycho and no one bothered to look at him! It's just so much... CRAP!!" And she stormed off, not giving him any answers to his silent questions.

_He knew her?! He pointed to Talim knowing who she was!_ Xianghua had gone through so much... Thinking clearly now Kilik's manipulation would make more sense... Damnit!

Yes Kilik knew, but that didn't have to mean that he would win. A curveball couldn't mean the game was over. He just had to try harder...

* * *

Her heart wouldn't stop pounding up into her throat! Body weak and face hot Talim sat in stillness while the teacher wrote the warm-up on the board. That shouldn't have been as hard as it was. Foolishness, idiocy, naivety were words now complimenting her childish behavior these past few days. She thought he was serious... That someone out there might place their interest or concern on her. Silly girl.

"Yes, may I help you?" The teacher's meek voice was almost lost in the incessant noise and chatter.

"This won't take long," a low yet familiar voice softly replied.

Talim wasn't sure how many seconds it actually took to shift her gaze to the front of the classroom, but panic made it seem like years. _Oh God NO!_

"I would like to say a few words," Yun-seong announced as he walked to the center of the classroom, his gaze on her. The class had now become completely silent to stare in wonder and curiosity at this strange visitor. "I want to tell you why."

Words... Need words... She couldn't stop the redness from spreading across her cheeks. He wouldn't... _Yes he would!_

"You are beautiful. You are charming," He began with a smile. She could hear all the wistful sighs coming from her fellow female classmates. "I don't know much about you, and I will fight for the privilege to get to know you. So Talim, please..." He advanced on her to the 3rd desk in the center row. He kneeled down beside her and cautiously took her hand once again. "Go with me to the art festival."

She recalled this burning feeling that surged through her body, the tingle that crawled up and down her spine as he continued to hold her hand. She couldn't help but let her eyes wander about the classroom; the students gaping at her in utter shock was a new thing. How would they look at her now? What could they possibly be thinking? He didn't seem to mind at all; maybe she shouldn't either... _Say something!_

His eyes left her frozen, the truth and desperation could not be denied.

"O-okay..."


	7. So Much Wrong

**Note:** I am SO sorry that it took so long! T_T I love you? Don't be maaaad!

* * *

**Chapter#7**

"Yun! Where the hell have you been?!" Maxi scolded as he spotted his friend jogging down the campus towards him. "I've been out of class for 20 minutes."

"My apologies your highness," Yun-seong gasped for air, his cheeks red and hair disheveled. "I went to see Talim."

"Still?" Maxi mused looking at Yun-seong's appearance. "She did quite a number on you didn't she?" And he swiftly dodged a lazy punch.

"Ha ha," Yun-seong had calmed his panting. "I have plans tonight Max so you can entertain Kilik for the night, and who knows, maybe you'll make it to first base this time."

Maxi completely disregarded his insult and went straight into questioning. "Plans? What plans? You never have plans."

"Wow, thanks asshole."

"I don't like this Talim chick. She's taking over your life."

"Oh cry me an ocean Maxi; one week and that's all I need. It's gonna take all I've got for this one."

"Can't say I know what you mean."

"Bite me."

* * *

"So you agreed to go with him?" Xianghua reiterated her question stiffly as they made their way towards the school entrance. After her last class she didn't seem to be the same as she was this morning.

"Well, yeah. I figured if he was going to try this hard might as well give him a chance right?" At least she wasn't lying. It seemed pointless to mention how he had created such a conflict within herself, and no one has made her think so deeply before. Not to mention his eyes… _Wait._

Xianghua remained in silence for the remainder of their journey to the outside and Talim started to feel a bit anxious. Had she done something to seriously upset her? For a moment such a thought has made her feel incredibly shameful. "Xianghua?"

An icy chill greeted them as they pushed through the main doors and into a slightly more depressing scene. Dark rainclouds still seemed to plague her world and did not help to feel better about how Xianghua was reacting to her news.

This change of scenery did nothing to hinder the local artisans who were already busy with preparations for another art festival. Despite the grey tone to the air the liveliness of the people was enough to make it feel like the sun was shining gaily upon her.

"All I have to say that you better be prepared to deal with _whatever_ comes your way now," Xianghua stated quite indifferently. Her attitude had been throwing her off all morning and Talim started to feel a bit wary about the situation. Did she know something that she didn't? That question seemed to be popping into her head more often than not lately.

"I won't do it if you don't-- "

"Please, Talim. I think you're old enough to make your own decisions that aren't based on my needs." The fact that she said that bit at her harder than she would ever know.

"B-but." A tense aching in Talim's throat kept her from saying any more as she stared at Xianghua bewildered.

"Look, I'll meet up with you later and we can walk to the festival together," Xianghua chirped up awfully fast, it seemed as if she were trying to please Talim.

Feeling even more on edge than she had before, Talim gave her a short nod and stared after her as she skipped towards the exit of Liritt.

_What's eating her?_ Talim stood stiffly, feeling suffocated by so much confusion, unsure if it would be wise to pursue her or remain on Liritt for a while longer. Before, Talim had suspected that Xianghua knew what was going on and that her judgment could be trusted... But lately her behavior seemed to change too rapidly to be sure of anything.

Switching her book-bag strap to another shoulder Talim let out a surprisingly edgy sigh. Her nerves had her so wound up that when she sat still her hands would shake involuntarily. So many thoughts were racing through her head that even when she found the time to try and figure them out everything would just go blank. Was this all because of him?

What more could she expect from this guy? He defied everything she imagined a male college student to be, though at times she could tell he was biting his tongue… Was she being so unreasonably difficult that he had to stifle his opinions just so she would hear him out? _That's quite the opposite of what I want._ She had to be more open to him now in order to learn anything.

Other than being completely mortified today was looking quite promising.

* * *

"What the hell are you up to?!"

Kilik had not expected to bombardment of couch cushions as he entered Yun-seong's apartment. "Well, I'm pretty sure we agreed to meet here before the festival began," he replied while running a hand listlessly through his auburn locks. Of course Yun-seon's sudden outburst would not take him by surprise.

"You knew who she was all along!"

"Yeah dude its Talim," Kilik replied so serenely and matter-of-factly that it was infuriating. "Liritt High School's valedictorian, winner of several distinguished honors awards, winner of 3 science fairs, and most sought out student by _all_ universities."

"You forgot to mention _best_ friend of Xianghua!" Yun-seong did not bother to keep the suspicion as well as accusation from his tone or his gaze.

Kilik reflected no emotion in response. "Merely details."

"My ass!" Yun-seong was seething now. His eyes glared heatedly at Kilik's which glinted in the scarce light of the room. "What is this to you really?! Is this some elaborate plan to get close to her?"

"If there even was some 'plan' my favorite part of it would be where it became any of your business."

"Your sarcasm touches me," Yun-seong retorted, closing the door behind Kilik as he made his way to the couch. "Why do you even let people give her so much crap? She doesn't deserve it."

The living room's obscurity did little to hide Kilik's painfully bitter and unfeeling gaze. "We're going to be late."

"Since when do you give a _damn_ about Liritt's art festivals?!" Yun-seong finally snapped. If this was all some kind of sick and cruel game to Kilik then he wanted NO part in it.

Kilik's fists clenched in the pockets of his black windbreaker as he took a strange stance. "Drop it kid."

"Is she going to be there Kilik?" Yun-seong questioned icily, already knowing the answer. "Do you think she'll tag along with Talim and me?"

A livid shout was all the warning he received before Kilik was upon him, throwing all of his weight into him while shoving his shoulder into Yun-seong's chest. Winded and unsettled, Yun-seong fell to the floor in a painful shock, letting out a desperate cough for air before Kilik kneeled down on top of him. It was then he felt a firm yet angry grip of Kilik's hand on his neck..

The unforgiving rage burned in Kilik's eyes now giving an unbalanced look about him. Yun-seong wheezed and panted trying to get control once again. Never before had his friend instilled such a fear in him.

"Don't. Move."

"SHUT UP!"

His grip tightened painfully and Yun-seong flinched, remaining frozen. "Now, you will hope to _God_ that this works..."

"You left her..."

"She was a child! I was foolish!" Kilik fumed and pressed harder. "If you're the token to explaining this to her I will spend you without thinking twice."

"I need more time!"

"I don't have more time you arrogant prick!" Kilik shoved away from Yun-seong with a shout.

Yun-seong backed himself into the nearest wall. "You let it happen! You let it go to far and now she has that--"

"You don't think I know that?" Kilik admitted through gritted teeth as he rested against the sofa. "I'm going abroad Yun-seong; I'm leaving this place. I've done so much wrong here on Liritt and it haunts me."

"You're leaving?! Kilik, all you had to do was ask!" Yun-seong yelled, "You didn't have to keep all of my money!"

"You have no idea what's on the table Yun. The hand will be revealed and I'm sure you'll fold without the motivation to keep playing."

Everything turned out to be a game didn't it? Never sure, or over confident, a lucky move or the biggest mistake you'll ever make... He was in too deep.

"I don't want to play."

"You're going to."

"What if I fold?"

"The stakes are too high." Kilik looked to him with his usual blank expression; it was the one Yun-seong was used to. He was right. The apartment wasn't much but it was shelter, there was food, there was school... The intricacies of this plot frightened him... And Kilik frightened him even more. Never before had he seen composure lost on Kilik's features.

"I'll keep Maxi entertained," Kilik finished, not making eye contact as he stood in the center of the muddled living space.

Yun-seong held his breath. His neck stung and his heart was racing with anxiety. Slowly, Kilik made his exit without a sound, exchanging no signs of regret.

_Holy. Shit._

_

* * *

  
_

"Talim," Xianghua smiled warily, "You're beautiful."

Talim returned the smile more excitedly as she finished her last French braid, letting it fall neatly over her shoulder. She zipped up her thick goose-down jacket feeling significantly smaller within its largeness.

"Aww! Talz! You're so cute!" Xianghua squealed.

She could feel another blush creeping across her face. "I'll be sure to watch you poetry reading Xianghua. I love your poetry, you should read it more often."

Xianghua shrugged with a sheepish grin before yawning. "Don't worry! The world is going to hear me someday!" And with that she fell back onto the pile of blankets and pillows that sat atop Talim's bed. _What a beautiful thing to strive for…_

Talim's smiled broadened as she tossed back her braids. The house had been fairly silent save for Xianghua's usual chattiness for the past couple of hours. The sun was setting to end the day and begin a very new experience. _Hopefully it's not what the movies make it seem..._

A knock at the door brought both of the girl's attentions to the hallway. A few moments of silence slipped away as Talim tried to find her stomach. That had to be him...

"Umm, I'm actually quite cold just standing out here!"

_Answer the door genius!_ "Oh!" She clumsily scrambled out of her bedroom and towards the front door. The cold greeted her warm cheeks as she opened the door to see him standing here with a daisy in his hand.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought you had run away from me again and this flower would go to waste."

"You mean…" Her eyes now focused on the single flower he held with care. "That's for me?"

"No it's for my dying mother, _yes_ it's for you," he laughed as the redness only increased on her face.

She almost snatched it from his hand before she set in on the coffee table nearby. "You look really cute this evening."

* * *

_How could that be a lie?_ Yun-seong tried to let his gaze wander the little bit he saw of her house but she completely stole the show. Her flushed cheeks, her rosy lips, her sheepish stare, and innocent nature were tearing him up on the inside. What was it about such simple beauty that captivated him? _Shake it off there buddy… We have a job to do._

"Xianghua," he muttered as his attention somehow was drawn to her as she emerged from the bedroom.

"Yun." Her reply was surprisingly bitter as she brushed passed him.

Thankfully, Talim had taken no notice to their unusual greeting for his comment still had her baffled it seemed. He couldn't look at her the same now after his encounter with Kilik. She was the key to ending this but because of who she was it would take more time than he really wanted to spend and it frustrated him.

_The situation has changed. It has become more serious than it had to be…_

_

* * *

  
_

"Shall we be on our way then?" He asked with a quick gesture down the road.

Talim still found that she was at a loss for words and managed a simple nod. These overwhelming feelings she had before only increased with his presence and her senses were confused by it. She stumbled out the door with Xianghua, ignoring the icy chill that had been waiting to claim her.

"Alright well I'll let you two get better acquainted. I have to get to my stage," Xianghua stated before Talim could even lock the door.

_Wait.. I have to be ALONE?!_

"A-are you sure?!" Talim yelped after her helplessly.

Xianghua skipped off with an exaggerated wave. "Don't get _lost_ on the way there!"

"Xianghua!" Talim gasped embarrassed. This earned a chuckle from Yun-seong as he patted her shoulder seeming to second guess a different action.

"Don't worry I won't bite," He cooed playfully


	8. Ask No Questions

The once faint noises of the lively festival ahead were now escalating as she trudged beside her... _date_ in an awkward silence. Even though they had yet to exchange any meaningful words she could still feel her face burning up so much that her ears began to sting. In fact, she had become so accustomed to the silence that when he finally spoke she nearly stumbled in surprise.

"Are you okay?" He inquired with slight worry in his tone, "You seem a bit... off."

"No, it's just that," she trailed off into her thoughts. "I really don't have anything to talk about." She admitted this with a shameful bow of her head as she felt her cheeks flush once more. _Now that he finally got what he wanted, I'm not sure of what to do now, or what he wants to do._

"Don't give me that look," He spoke a lot softer than she had ever heard him and she could not keep a dark brow from raising slightly in question. "You can't even imagine how relieved I am that you are here with me right now. I thought for sure that you were gonna shoot me down… again."

"Well, I was goingto until you showed up at my school," She commented snidely, feeling herself fall into a familiar state of mind. "Why did you do it?" She asked, now finding a topic that she really did want to talk about.

His features remained placid as his light russet gaze rested on her, unmoving. "_I will fight for the privilege to get to know you." _Remembering those words alone was enough to make her avert her gaze once again in embarrassment.

* * *

_Okay, here's your chance. That's an easy enough question to give a bullshit answer to. _He slowed his pace as he pondered the question and what had driven him to run into that classroom. Yun-seong knew that there was an answer for her, and, for some strange reason, he was having a hard time trying to create the answer out of nothing. He looked back at her to see that she was staring at him once again, those dark brown eyes much more bold and eager than before. Any words he thought he could say became lost as he finally stopped in his tracks. _Say something..._

"Yun-seong," she spoke so softly, yet her voice held some sort of power that made him listen and cling to every word. "Why did you want to bring me here?"

The festival entrance lay before them, yet he couldn't hear a sound that wasn't her voice. He had to concentrate, to feign the emotion of interest... "I wanted to get to know you," he finally mumbled and almost gasped when he realized he was thinking aloud. "You... You're not like any girl I've ever met, Talim."

There was an indescribable expression on her face and his stomach began to sink as they sat in silence. What did that look mean? He held his breath as he tried to analyze those flawless features for some sort of hint as to what she was thinking, and to no avail.

"Does that mean I can get to know more about you as well?" She finally asked, her voice becoming much less sheepish than when they first started their walk.

He felt dizzy and his chest was aching with pain and relief. _Breathe you idiot! _A sigh of reassurance passed through his lips slowly as he curved them into a small smile. "Yes, you can get to know me as well."

There was something different about how they were acting towards each other. Both of them were being overly cautious and there was a tension that went beyond the bickering that they had been doing for the past few days. It was almost funny how different the situation had become in such a short amount of time, but that must mean that their relationship had deepened on some level. That meant he was one step closer.

He, now, looked into the lively crowd that didn't seem to be hindered by the frosty night air. There was a warmth about the people and the festivities here that he was sure that even Talim could feel at ease in this environment. When he looked at her she seemed to be a little bit more relaxed. "So Talim," he began as he started to venture into the crowd, "was there anything in particular that you wanted to know about me?"

"What's your major?" _Well she took her sweet time there, didn't she?_

He hesitated. The question alone took him by complete surprise and he wasn't sure of what kind of expression he had, but she seemed perturbed by it just the same. He could feel a sort of depression begin to weave its way through his mind as he felt the answer being pulled back at his tongue. "It's nothing."

She was baffled. "_Nothing_? You have to major in something. You're in college already."

"What if I don't know what I want to do, huh?" He asked, trying to deter her farther from the truth.

"Then it sounds like you're wasting a whole lot of time working towards no future," she answered plainly yet somehow sympathetically. It was as if she was concerned for his future.

"Yeah, well I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," he countered with a playful grin.

* * *

She shivered once but brought no further attention to the question. It was more than obvious that something about that question bothered him, and whether or not his uncertainty was true or not, she decided that it was best to trust that he knew what he was doing with his own life. He seemed smart enough anyways. Besides, the way he looked at her made her become so flustered that she couldn't continue without looking stupid.

She gazed up at the sky where lanterns and various strung out lights illuminated the icy night sky. He stood much closer to her, and she felt herself gravitate towards him too, afraid to lose him as the crowd became busier.

"You know, you're awfully quiet tonight."

* * *

_Maybe because she can't insult me, now._ Yun-seong chuckled within his mind as he stared at her intently for some reaction. Though the experience may have been different she was making it quite apparent that she felt out of place.

Her cheeks flushed momentarily before being hidden by her gloved fingers. _Cute._ "S-sorry. It's just…"

She seemed more at a loss now and he knew her inexperience would benefit him in the end; he just had to know how to play his cards. "Just what?" He persisted almost instinctively.

"I've never…"

"Been taken out?"

"…said yes."

The thought of it alone was not surprising. It took him days just to get a _maybe _from her, but the thought of her having guys to shoot down was a bit unsettling. _Why wouldn't she have other guys ask her out? It's not like she's hideous or anything… She's actually… Wait!_ What troubled him even more was the word 'never'.

His fists were clenched in his coat pockets as he continued to stare at her flustered face. He tried to purse his lips together to keep the question from being voiced, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Why say yes to me?"

His question was quickly drowned out by the noise of festivities around them as they ventured further into the crowd.

"Did you say something?" Her voice was strained as she tried to talk over the noise without yelling.

_It's not your place to know!_ "Sure didn't," He answered hastily as he slipped his arm around Talim's waist, earning a small squeak. He wasn't supposed to be anyone special, yet he made her think that he was. Should he have felt wrong for deceiving her into thinking that even he was someone worth a second glance? "Don't worry, I just don't want to lose you," he reassured her with a small smile, though it did little to calm the apprehension in her eyes.

* * *

Great, another distraction from troubling questions. 'Why say yes to me?' That question put her in so much shock that she naturally brushed it away as if she hadn't heard it. How could she bring herself to admit that she had no time for these social events, for people, for fun? There was always too much to do, organize, and attend. There were always so many places that she needed to be and very few where she wanted to be… Would he be let down if he found out that there was nothing particularly special about her?

'Why me?' _I could ask you the same._

"Wow, look at these," Yun-seong suddenly drew her attention to a nearby booth that appeared to be selling pieces of string.

"Yeah. Wow," she feigned enthusiasm poorly.

"Don't be too amazed," he commented with a nervous laugh as he led her toward it.

She could feel the redness begin to heat up her face as she felt his firm hold around her waist start to lead her toward the small table. The wide assortment of strings were actually intricately braided and weaved together to make small colorful designs that were lovely, yet simple. They weren't particularly eye-catching enough to grasp her attention.

"These are bracelets that tie around your wrists. You make a wish, and when it comes true the bracelet will fall off."

"How strangely scientific," Talim remarked a bit more snidely than she would have liked.

"A nonbeliever, huh?" he jeered with a raised brow as he motioned for the girl at the stand to hand him a bracelet.

The girl seemed a bit surprised at the acknowledgment and was quick to hand him a braided piece of string. "I didn't think I'd see you here... Yun-seong."

The acknowledgment caught them both off guard as they focused their gazes on her.

* * *

"S-Sophitia?" Yun-seong sounded out her name as if for the first time.

Her eyes looked at him with no real life or concern in them at all. She looked so unlike herself, her hair lazily thrown into a ponytail and a thin black overcoat made her seem like a ragged old woman. This was definitely not how he remembered her so it was no wonder why he didn't recognize her at first.

"Is that your new girlfriend?" She mumbled tiredly as her stare shifted slowly to Talim who seemed to be at a loss for words.

"She's... a friend," he stated uncomfortably, gripping the bracelet tightly.

"A genuine one I hope." How could she say that so nonchalantly? He felt a tight pull in his chest as his eyes scanned the area for a quick escape route.

"Oh, Soph. Such a kidder," he tried to laugh it off though his attempt came out more awkward than it was supposed to. He could feel Talim's gaze rest on him out of curiosity, no doubt. He slid a single dollar bill onto the table as he pulled his date closer. "Keep the change; it was great seeing you."

"A pleasure."

_Get away, get away, get away!_ He walked briskly weaving through the gaggle of people expertly as Talim stumbled beside him.

"Who was that?" Came the inevitable question that he was hoping to avoid. Even if he pretended like he hadn't heard her, it was something she was going to press until he answered.

"Umm... Sophitia... Cassandra's sister," he coughed nervously as he stretched his neck to look over the crowd for something.

* * *

Somehow, that made a lot more sense. She didn't take him for one that was drawn to someone who seemed to have such a dreary disposition. But, then again, who was she to assume what he was drawn to? The girl looked absolutely dreadful and out of place in such a festive environment; Talim couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her.

_Unless Yun-seong happened to her._ A small shudder ran across her body as she shook the troubling thought from her head. Now, of all times, was not the place to be doubting him. But why did was he in such a hurry to get away from her?

Her mind fought with her better sense of judgment to give him the benefit of the doubt. Times before when she had done that it turned out that he wasn't as horrible as she once let herself believe. Maybe this was moving too fast? She was so uncertain and indecisive about so many things that it left her in a state of confusion, something she was not at all used to.

"Yun-seong, I really appreciate this but..."

* * *

_No time for 'buts'! _"I could really go for a cup of hot chocolate!" He interjected before she could finish her thought. _Yes, a cup of distraction would be nice._

"Uh, I guess," she stumbled over her words with a look of puzzlement.

"Great!" He piped up before tightening his hold around her waist and sweeping her legs into his other arm.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" She screamed while instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck for support.

"Hang on tight," he instructed as he ran through the crowd.

"Put me down! Now!" She tried to yell at him though fear seemed to have made her more timid.

Before she had enough time to gather the courage to hit him he swung her forward while letting her go.

* * *

She flew through the air with another scream with her arms instinctively reaching out for something as they caught hold of a tree branch. Scrambling onto the tree branch with more concern toward her mortal well-being she looked down at the redhead with a deadly glare.

"Why would you do that?" She shouted down at him, enraged. She was furious, livid in fact, but her body would not cease the uncontrollable shaking brought on by the rush of adrenaline.

"To get you into the tree," he answered so matter-of-factly that it only made her angrier.

"You idiot! I could have been hurt!" Her voice began to crack, torn between fury and relief that she managed to catch onto something.

"You think I would let that happen?" He flashed a mischievous grin that she had become too well acquainted with.

"I honestly don't know what to think right now!"

* * *

**A/N: **... -cough- So, this chapter totally hasn't been sitting on my laptop collecting dust. Just sayin.


End file.
